An interveinous type of wick vein service core, from my study and patent office search, etc., I believe to be the first professionally directed and prescribed, exactly timed, direct action force controlled, six method treatment system of plant care. The best action care anyone can get for planted beds or each type of container planted with any number of plants, plus attached color key identified wick veins and prescript packet of starter aids.
Life Line wick veins have a several avenue service tube cord enclosed in pressed layers of wick materials or a slip-on layer dome, each layer treated and combined with professionally prescribed plant aids to produce to grow the finest species of any chosen kind or species of plant in any variation of container, with or without drain. Prescripts are identified by color marks on wicks and markings on retail charts. No sweat, no lost time, no study, no search, no dirt, no storage, no mistakes, no worry, no failures, no excess damage, no dull dormant plants.
Wick veins are placed on bottom of container, covered with soil. The ends of tube and wick reaches up ends of container or planting bed to above surface of soil. This provides plant aid placement in wick and container, surface to soil aeration by wick increased by air pressure from tube, a great aid for porous type containers, a must for non porous plastic, glazed, etc., containers.
Excess settled water can be blown out opposite end of tube by pump giving test specimins. By closing end of tube, excess water is evaporated from bottom up through vents and driven out of soil, this also helps moisten leaves. Roots must be watered but not drowned to root rot, they must also be periodically aerated and fertilized with no excess damage.
This is all periodically direct action timed and we know just how long and when they drink, eat, or breath. Six system treatments are soil sweeteners or acidity, periodic aeration, special plant foods, temperature control, soil treatments and conditioners all professionally prescribed, and entered through tubes at pump, timely, accurately, directly force controlled, through tube, through vents out through prescript wick, up through soil to roots, plant-"prescript care". Excess moisture is pushed out through surface of soil, bringing moisture to foliage of plants.